


Quiet Things

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They get out of the city.Quinn takes Rachel's virginity.She won't regret it until later.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Quiet Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPhone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/gifts).



> i'm new here

They’d been sneaking kisses and quiet moments and whispers stolen from one another’s throats for months now.

Quinn doesn’t want to blow this.

They’re out of the city. Retreated to the national park an hour out of town, surrounded and sheltered by Fraser firs. The trees will stay green for a long time after this, they'll endure. Rachel and Quinn won't. 

They sit nervously in Quinn’s dad’s pickup truck for a while. Anticipating what comes next but for some sad reason dreading it too. The air is heavier out here. Maybe they’re dreading what will come after, what will come later.

Their first kiss was an accident, maybe even a mistake Quinn will come to think, bitterly, while she watches Rachel dance with Jesse at the prom.

But now though, now it still seems more like a blessing than a curse that Santana had dared them to kiss at a sleepover, up the stairs in Rachel’s house, all those months ago. They’d been unable to keep their hands off one another at random intervals ever since. Copping kisses in deserted bathrooms. At the Halloween party Rachel drank spiked punched and begged Quinn to put her hands up her top. Quinn hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off Rachel. Seriously, who gave her permission to dress up as a cheerleader?

This was inevitable. They’ve been careening towards this very moment for what felt like forever and also only five minutes.

All of a sudden, they’re kissing and they’re kissing for a while.

Neither of them knows this is the first and last time.

Quinn does her best not to be predatory, does her best to go slow, does her best not to just sink her teeth into Rachel and take her too quickly. She knows Rachel’s never done this before. It’s still hard to wait. It’s hard to wait for Rachel to climb from the passenger seat up into her lap but when she finally does, a fire lights up in Quinn’s belly.

“You’re a virgin,” Quinn says. It’s not a question.

Rachel nods the affirmative anyway. “You’re not.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Not really.”

Their eyes meet and they silently agree it’s probably better if they don’t talk about it.

Quinn’s pink shirt lies wrinkled in the back seat. When Rachel had taken it off and tossed it back there Quinn had wanted to tell her to wait. _Did you notice I wore your favorite color?_ she wanted to ask but didn't. It’s probably better if they don’t talk about it.

Rachel’s sundress is scooched up around her waist as she straddles Quinn. Why is she wearing a sundress in winter? Quinn doesn’t know it’s because she had complimented it once over a year ago.

Quinn tries to be a rudder, tries to steer them safely out into rough waters, steer them through her desperate desire. She’s scared she’s not capable, not good enough, but she’s still trying. She’s scared her mouth is too demanding. She runs her hands from Rachel’s hips, up her ribs, behind her and over her shoulder blades so many times that she wonders if she’s wearing a groove into Rachel’s body.

Rachel’s face feels warm pressed up against Quinn’s neck.

Why does Quinn already feel sorry for what she knows she’s going to do?

Why does this feel like a heist? Why do they shift and fumble nervously with one another? This isn’t a crime. But the way Rachel rolls her hips, pushing herself down onto Quinn’s lap, _should_ be illegal. It feels vaguely damp. It makes the ghost of something twisted and sour run down Quinn’s throat and blossom into her chest. The ghost sits there boiling and thrashing until Quinn can’t stand it anymore.

She kisses Rachel as hard as she can without bruising her and pushes her underwear roughly to the side. Rachel shudders as the cold air rushes over her exposed sex and Quinn pauses, fingers dancing around her entrance, twitching, begging to slip inside. She summons all her strength and holds back for one last time, glancing at Rachel for permission. Rachel nods wordlessly. Quinn is still paralyzed, too scared, or caught up in the moment to move, so Rachel sinks like a stone down onto her fingers.

These are quiet things that no one else will ever know.

Rachel cries out and Quinn tries to soothe her.

“It’s ok. It’s ok, I promise. I lo- “ _Shit._

_Shit. Don’t say it. Say anything_ _but I love you._

It’s the closest of calls.

Quinn pushes herself up, burying into Rachel. Rachel lets out a high pitched sigh and falls into her. Quinn tries to tamp down her lust, tries to pull back, tries to be patient. It's hard. It's so hard. And it's hot and getting humid and foggy in the car. Quinn brushes Rachel's bangs out of her eyes. She just wants to see her. All she wants to do is pump harder into Rachel but she forces herself to still, to wait. 

But eventually Rachel seems relaxed, ready. Quinn picks up the pace, eventually using her hips to thrust into Rachel. Reaching and pushing to hit Rachel's g-spot with precision on each press inside. Rachel takes it and then takes some more as a shine of sweat covers her flushed face and she starts to let out more completely lewd noises. Every effort of Quinn's is answered by a jolt of Rachel's body. She grabs at Quinn's shoulders, heaving her bodyweight forward and wrapping her arms helplessly around Quinn's neck.

She uses her newfound leverage to pull herself up and then plummet back down onto Quinn's over-eager fingers. Rachel riding her hand is almost too much for Quinn to stand and she squirms, slamming her legs shut and rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to find some kind of relief or outlet for her aching sex. She knows she's just _dripping_ uncontrollably in her pants. She'll deal with it later.

Quinn’s breathing quiet and slow.

Rachel’s gasping for air, like she’s in a storm, whispering a prayer.

Quinn risks leaning back, breaking their embrace just a little, to sneak a look at Rachel’s face. If looks could kill she’d be dead in a ditch. She uses her free arm to clutch Rachel closer back to her chest.

But the angle’s all wrong. Her wrist _burns_. She’s holding back from telling Rachel what it feels like. She can’t. This isn’t about her. She worries that her jeans are rubbing Rachel the wrong way. She worries that the steering wheel is pressing into Rachel’s back. She doesn’t want to hurt her any more than she absolutely has to. She wants to tell her it won’t hurt the next time. She doesn’t know that there won’t be a next time.

(Quinn doesn't even know if Rachel is in pain or not. If the way her body is responding to Quinn's fingers is any indication, then she's having the time of her life. But still, Quinn can't help but worry. The last thing in the world she wants to do is mess this up.)

After she offers her thumb up to Rachel, stroking it again and again over her clit, Rachel’s breath quickens but her expression softens. Her body tenses up like a rubber band about to snap, fragile.

Her quiet moans and pants modulate into one long sob and she shudders, clenching down around Quinn’s fingers and Quinn holds her breath, burning for Rachel’s body. If she could tear her eyes away from Rachel, she’d see that the sky has cracked open and started to snow.

But Rachel looks Heaven-sent, face glowing with orgasm. She’s all Quinn’s ever wanted, ever will want. Quinn wishes she could tell her.

Rachel slumps, head lolling against Quinn’s shoulder. Quinn quickly wipes her fingers on her jeans before wrapping her arms about Rachel attentively, pressing kisses to her neck and bare shoulders. 

A single tear slips out of the crack of her eye. Quinn doesn't know why but she'll come to understand someday.


End file.
